


Unanswered Questions

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: When a student asks him some questions he can't answer, Totomaru goes in pursuit of them - leading to a chance encounter with someone that might just have them.





	Unanswered Questions

Totomaru thumbed through the library book on magical theory laid out on the table in front of him.  This one was probably no good, he decided.  It had been published far too long ago - half the information was more than a little outdated.

He closed it with a sigh and set it aside.  That had been the fourth book he’d tried, and he was still no closer to finding the answer he needed.

Why did kids have to ask such smart questions, sometimes?  Honestly, he’d never expected to be questioned on how precisely it was possible to open gates to other dimensions/times.  It was just something that most mages just... accepted was possible and didn’t look any further into it.  The people that did take an interest in the topic were mostly celestial mages, besides.  Or formal researchers.

Totomaru knew that there was a much easier avenue to take in getting an answer for his student, but it was absolutely out of the question.  After all, the only celestial mage he was even slightly acquainted with was Lucy Heartfilia.  Even if he  _hadn’t_  been complicit in her kidnapping and the destruction of her guild years before, there was still his grudge against Natsu, her teammate, to consider.

No, approaching her was not an option.  Not in a million years.

Then again, from what he’d heard about her from Gajeel and Juvia, the blonde was reportedly the forgiving type.  Extremely so.  And she probably wouldn’t mind being asked about her magic in detail...

His face twisted up in distaste, and he rejected the notion.  No, approaching her still ran the chance of running into Natsu, and he would rather not.  He would really, really rather not.

With great reluctance, Totomaru pushed back his chair and checked the clock on the wall - gauging how much time he still had before the library closed for the day.  To his surprise, there wasn’t much time left at all - maybe a half hour at most.

The reference books wouldn’t be available to check out, but perhaps something in the more general area on celestial mages would suffice.  At any rate, it would make for an interesting read even if it didn’t pan out.  So he stood up, and made his way over to the sections devoted to specific types of magic.

To his surprise, the number of books in general circulation for celestial mages was... pitifully small.  Then again, perhaps he should have expected that.  There weren’t really all that many of their kind around anymore.  In fact, the only other celestial mage that Totomaru knew of was the one from Sabertooth.  It might be fast approaching the status of Lost Magic.  In fact, Totomaru knew of more dragon slayers - a true lost magic - than he did of celestial mages.

Regardless, he didn’t exactly have time to ruminate on the subject right now.  The library was due to close soon.  So he quickly scanned the selection available, and picked the one with the most likely title.

Unfortunately, someone else seemed to have the exact same idea as him, and their hands brushed as the reached for the same book.

Startled, and unaware that there had been anyone else in the section to begin with, Totomaru turned to look at the other person.  And then every cell in his body froze in immediate recognition.

Lucy Heartfilia stared back at him with equally frozen, wide eyes.

Neither of them moved for several, agonizingly long seconds.

Totomaru was the first to move, withdrawing his hand and clearing his throat.  “Go ahead,” he said.

The Fairy Tail mage’s cheeks colored slightly as she withdrew the book from the shelf.  “Thanks,” she replied awkwardly.

But then she didn’t leave.  She just... clutched the book to her chest, and continued to stare at him.

“Did... did you need something?” Totomaru asked, unsure of how to proceed here.

She jolted as if she’d been electrocuted.  Her eyes slid away from his in embarrassment.  “Sorry.  I was just thinking it was strange to see someone not a celestial mage interested in a book about them.  Especially someone who once... you know.”

A wry smile crossed his face.  “Assisted in kidnapping you and in the destruction of your guild hall?  Yeah, I can’t say that I blame you.”  His smile fell.  “I’m... sorry for that, by the way.  For what it’s worth.”  There wasn’t really much else he could say.  It still felt a little inadequate, though.

“I appreciate that.  Thanks.”  Lucy smiled briefly at him - a flash of brilliance that vanished as soon as it appeared.  “So, what brings you to this sad section of books?”

“One of my students.  He asked a number of questions that I don’t have the answers to,” Totomaru confessed.  “I was hoping to find them here.”

“I take it that it was a bust?” Lucy asked sarcastically.

“So far, yes.”

“What was the question?” she suddenly inquired, curiosity lighting up her gaze.  “I might be able to help you with it.”

“He wanted an in depth explanation on inter-dimensional physics,” Totomaru stated bluntly.

Bewilderment flooded her expression.  “What... how... how old is your student, if you don’t mind me asking...?”

“Ten.”  An amused smile began to creep onto his face.  “I’m a little out of my depth on this one.  But I’m not about to discourage his curiosity, either.  So you see my conundrum.”

“I do.”  She shrugged her shoulders slightly.  “Sorry, but I’m not all that sure how it all works, either.  I’ve mostly been going off of what my mother told me when I was a child, and what I’ve managed to pick up along the way.”  She adjusted the library book in her arms.  “Thus the... extra research.  But...”  Lucy paused, thinking carefully over what she wanted to say.  “I could maybe ask my spirits for more information.  If you write down the questions, I can pass it along to them and give you their answers.”

Relief swept through Totomaru.  “Thank you.  That would be perfect.”

She smiled at him.  “No problem.  Honestly, it’s nice to hear that someone wants to know more about my magic.  Who knows, maybe he’ll want to pick it up for himself.  If he does, be sure to drop my name as a potential teacher, yeah?”

Nodding, Totomaru smiled back at her.  “I’ll do that.  Thank you, Miss Heartfilia.”

“Just Lucy, please,” she told him.  “Just Lucy, of Fairy Tail.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
